Les liens du sang
by sat1
Summary: Dray et Harry se sont beaucoup rapproché depuis peu si bien qu'ils décident de devenir FRERES DE SANG. Gare aux Dursley! Et qui est ce Kyle qui semble si bien les connaitre... FIC EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Les liens du sang 

Auteur : Sat

Disclaimer : comme d'hab. les pers. sont de J.K.R. Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Prologue : Comment Harry et Draco devinrent proche ?**

**(Mai, le soir, à Poudlard)**

-Potter !

-Oui, Malfoy ? répondit Harry inquiet.

-C'est pour ce soir.

Un long silence s'installa.

-Merci. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

-Ho non, siffla soudain une voix glacial. Vous restez ici tous les deux. EXPELLIARMUS !

-Voldemort, crachat Harry les points crispés de rage, tandis que sa baguette atterrissait dans la main de celui-ci.

-Et oui, Potter… Alors Malfoy, comme ça on me trahit ? C'est très mal. Mais je m'occuperais de toi plus tard.

Le Lord Noir s 'approcha, pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

-AVADA KEDA…

-NON ! hurla le blond en se jetant sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci le repoussa brutalement, l'envoyant à terre. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui, menaçant.

Dumbledore apparut soudain et n'eut que le temps de s'interposer, lorsqu'un nouvel Avada Kédavra fusât.

Le sortilège l'atteignit dans une explosion qui fit trembler les murs, tandis qu'une pluie de poussières les submergeaient.

Quand Harry et Malfoy purent enfin voir autour d'eux, Dumbledore était à terre et Voldemort s'était volatilisé.

Harry s'agenouilla près de son directeur, et lui ferma doucement les yeux.

Les larmes jaillirent et roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Il sentit alors quelqu'un le serrer dans ses bras et lui tapoter maladroitement le dos pour le réconforter.

-Merci, Draco, murmura-t-il en se serrant contre le blondinet.

_à suivre…_


	2. Chapter 1: Frères de sang

Chapitre1 : Frère de sang.

Dans une salle de classe désaffectée, deux personnes discutent à voix basse. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et seul la lune les éclaires.

Une baguette s'allume soudain, illuminant la couverture d'un magnifique grimoire.

Une exclamation étouffée se fait entendre lorsque le précieux ouvrage se met à rayonner.

En lettres dorées, un titre s'étale :

''_Frère de sang, potion et caractéristique.''_

-Harry, je… merci pour ce cadeau, il est sublime.

-De rien. Mais si je te l'ai offert, c'est pour l'utiliser !

-QUOI ! Tu… veux être mon…

-Frère de sang, oui.

Les deux silhouettes se tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis la baguette s'éteint et les deux ombres se séparent, chacune en direction de son propre dortoir.

-C'est bon la potion est prête !

-Ouf pas trop tôt.

-Alors t'es sûr de toi ?

-Plus que jamais Dray.

-Rappelle-toi, contrairement au turc moldu, ce lien est total et définitif.

-Je sais et c'est ce que je veux.

-Ok, c'est parti.

Tout en souriant, les deux garçons posèrent leurs paumes sur celles de l'autre et entrecroisèrent leurs doigts, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils récitèrent la formule apprise par cœur, d'une seule et même voix et leurs mains s'enflammèrent.

C'était le moment critique.

Au moindre doute, leurs mains seraient irrémédiablement brûlées.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, leurs sourires s'agrandirent. Ils plongèrent alors leurs mains dans la potion fumante. Une vague de puissance lumineuse s'échappât de leurs doigts entrelacés et se répandit dans la pièce sombre où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Les objets se mirent à voler avec force autour d'eux, tandis qu'un vent violent s'élevait.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendirent. Harry l'aurait reconnu entre tous.

Le chant du phénix s'était élevé, les réchauffant et les remplissant d'une force nouvelle.

Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Les objets atterrirent et le chant s'éloigna.

Alors les deux garçons retirèrent leurs mains du chaudron.

-A ton avis, elle sera comment cette cicatrice ? Interrogeât Harry.

Le rituel était censé laisser une cicatrice identique sur les paumes des frères et ayant la particularité de pouvoir bouger et même plus selon le motif et la puissance des frères.

Ce motif devait être symbolique pour les nouveaux frères.

-Tant que c'est pas la marque zébrée d'un éclair…répliqua Draco.

La marque des ténèbres était toujours présente sur son avant bras, malgré les efforts des membres de l'ordre pour la faire disparaître. Elle était la preuve de sa momentanée appartenance au cercle des mangemorts.

-A trois, on regarde! S'exclama Harry avec un rire enfantin.

-Ok ! 1,2 et 3, s'écria le blond en retournant ses mains.

-Ho !

-Ho !

Sur leurs paumes, le même phénix battait des ailles.

Les quatre cicatrices bougeaient à l'unisson, explorant les mains constituant leur domicile.

-Logiquement, expliqua Draco, les cicatrices ont des capacités particulières selon leurs…images. Puisque c'est un phénix, et donc un oiseau, on devrait pouvoir … communiquer, et avoir des facultés de guérison je pense, car c'est caractéristique du phénix. Et aussi, je pense, être plus fort.

-T'es sur ? L'interrogea Harry perplexe.

-D'après les exemples du livre ça devrait être à peut prêt ça.

-Whow !

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à tester les capacités de leur lien.

Il devint vite évident que Draco avait raison. Où que soit l'autre, ils pouvaient communiquer en transmettant leur parole au(x) phénix. Pour les pouvoir de guérison, ils n'avaient aucune preuves, mais ils étaient sur d'être très vite contraint de l'utiliser. Quant à la force, elle était effectivement plus développée.

Et ce n'était pas que la force physique, car en voulant allumer sa baguette, Draco avait fait étinceler le château. Heureusement Harry l'avait aussitôt ''éteint'' et toutes les bougies, pourtant ensorcelées par les professeurs pour toujours brûler, avec.

Leur puissance étant liée à leur proximité, ils décidèrent d'éviter de lancer des sorts lors de cours en commun tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas entraînés à contrôler leur don.

* * *

-Harry !

-…

-Harry !

-…

-Bon sang, Harry, tu m'écoutes !

L'interpellé leva des yeux vitreux sur le visage inquiet de Ron. Il était crevé.

Avec Draco, ils avaient passé des nuits à la préparation de la potion et d'autre à s'exercer (ce qui avait fait muter le château en beaucoup de chose, notamment en citrouille géante).

-Ca fait des jours que tu sembles absent et tu t'assoupis sans cesse en cour ! Herm' et moi on se fait du souci. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore te fais mal mais ce n'est pas ta faute si Tu-sais-qui est parvenu à briser les sorts anti-transplanage et…

-Ron, c'est bon, le coupa son ami. Je m'en suis remis. Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Alors explique-nous. On est tes amis, fais-nous confiance.

Harry soupira. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Draco pour attendre avant d'en parler à ses amis. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment leur annoncé sa ''trahison'' et il préférait avoir du temps pour y réfléchir.

-…Herm' affirme que tu te comporte différemment avec Malfoy et…

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Mieux valait qu'il avoue tout de suite, plutôt que ses amis découvrent la vérité d'eux même finalement.

-Ron, va chercher Hermione à la bibliothèque et rejoint moi près du lac.

Il sortit de la salle avant que le rouquin ne pus protester. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Draco.

Arrivé devant la salle commune des serpentards, il murmura dans sa main :

-Dray, faut que tu viennes. J'ai besoin d'aide.

La réponse fut instantanée :

-J'arrive tout de suite

De fait, l'entrée de la salle des serpentard s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apparaître un Draco au visage légèrement rouge et essoufflé.

-Heu… Dray ? Tu ressemble à une grosse tomate blonde, tu sais ? Remarqua son frère d'un ton sérieux, trop inquiet quant à la réaction de ses amis pour songer à rigoler.

-Pardon !

-Hein ? Ho... Heu,désolé. Je voulais te voir car Ron et Hermione se doutent de quelque chose.

-La belette ? Se douter de quelque chose ? Tu pourrais courir dans les couloirs en hurlant '' Malfoy est mon frère-heu, Malfoy est mon frère-heu '' qu'il serait sûr que tu rigole même si tu le lui prouvais d'ailleurs.

-Tu as raison, s'est Hermione qui se doute de quelque chose. Seulement Ron ne me semble pas avoir mis sa parole en doute.

-Bon OK, j'admets la supériorité intellectuelle de Granger… sur la belette !

Ils cheminèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous en se chamaillant, Harry venant de remarquer que son meilleur ami s'était plusieurs fois traiter de belette sans qu'il réagisse.

Quand ils virent débarquer se duo pour le moins étonnant Hermione et Ron frôlèrent la crise cardiaque.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !

D'un simple regard Harry et Draco se mirent d'accord, et comme des enfants avouant une faute dont ils sont fièrent, se tournèrent vers Hermione les mains tendues vers elle.

-Non, Harry, t'a pas fais _ça_ !

-**_Si !_**

En quelques mots, Ron, fut mit au courant de la signification de ce court dialogue chinois.

Aussitôt il blêmit, regardant Harry comme si il avait commit la pire des trahisons. Ce n'est qu'après une heure de débat que Ron accepta, tout comme Hermione, de ne pas renier son ami.

* * *

-Dray, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, c'est juste que c'est bientôt les vacances et… je sais pas où aller… Remus devait m'accueillir mais il a une mission urgente pour l'ordre alors voilà.

-T'inquiète Dray on va… ATTEND ! J'ai une idée. La protection… mon sang… Dursley …

-STOP ! Harry, calme-toi, je comprends rien.

-Mon sang, il me protège de Voldemort tant que je suis chez les Dursley et tu es mon frère, tu as le même sang que moi ! Bon c'est seulement jusqu'à mes 17 ans et toi tu les auras le 24 juillet donc a ce moment là faudra avoir trouvé un membre de l'ordre mais en attendant tu viens avec moi chez les Dursley !

La perspective de ne plus être seul, durant les vacances, avec les Dursley mais surtout d'être avec Draco lui donnait l'impression que tout était possible. Gagner la guerre ? Un jeu d'enfant !

-Harry, mon petit frère, t'es mon sauveur.

Sans suivi une bataille féroce visant à déterminer lequel des deux était le petit frère et qui se termina en dehors de la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour atterrirent au pied d'une Macgonagal pour le moins étonnée et derrière laquelle suivaient bon nombre d'élèves si bien qu'Harry et Draco renoncèrent, à partir de ce jour, à ce cacher lors de leur rendez-vous.

Le trajet du Poudlard expresse se passa dans un calme seulement perturbé par quelque éclats de rire bien plus agréable que les habituelle joute entre serpentard et gryffondor.

Ce n'est qu'a la gare qu'Harry fut soudain frappé par un détail très urgent :

Comment convaincre les Dursley d'accueillir Draco !

Ouf enfin fini… ce fut assez dur et en plus je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, mais bon.

_Une pitite reviews siouplait ?_

_Gros, gros zibouxxx à tous,_

_Sat_


	3. c'est quoi une

_Les liens du sang _

Auteur: moa sat

Disclaimer: pourquoi mais pourquoi faut-il avouer que je n'ai _pas_ eu l'intelligence et l'imagination de créer de tels personnages? Snif !

Ils appartiennent donc a J.K.R. (elle, elle peut se vanter de ses créations!)

**RAR: **

**Venice**: merci du compliment! et voilà la suite…

**CKA**: Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, mais, même si Dray et Ry seront très proches, ce ne sera que de l'amour fraternel. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! P.S.: Je fais un petit vote a la fin de ce chapitre, qui, j'espère te plaira.

**hermionne2005**: Merci, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends et que tu ne seras pas déçu.

**theandras112**: Et voilà la suite! J'espère que ça va te plaire! Encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : c'est quoi une gaime boï ? (ou "le chapitre où se rencontre...") 

-Harry, c'est lesquels tes moldus ?

-Attend, j'les ai pas prévenus de ton arrivé.

-Ah ? Mais t'a une idée pour glisser sa dans la conversation ? "Tien, bonjour tata, j'our tonton, j'our cousin, mon _frère_ va bien et vous ? Je suis sur qu'on va passer des vacances très _fraternelles, _au fait Dray va habiter chez nous quelque temps. Bon, vous venez?

Harry ne pu retenir un éclat de rire en imaginant la tête de son oncle, de sa tante et de Dudley si il leur sortait ça. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Dudley, Harry le vit au loin, s'escrimant sur une game boy dernier cri.

-Bien, si t'es si malin t'a qu'à les aborder toi, lança-t-il à son frère avec un sourire amusé à l'idée de ce que risquait de subir les Dursley. Je suis sur qu'ils seront ravis de te rencontrer, toi le parfait petit sorcier.

-Bien sur qu'ils seront ravis ! Ne suis-je pas adorable ? Bon j'les reconnais comment ?

-Ho, ils sont par là-bas. Cherche une game boy et un porc c'est facile... Heu... Le porc... C'est Dudley. Précisa Harry en s'éloignant vers ses amis pour un dernier au revoir avant les vacances.

Draco regarda dans la direction indiqué par Harry. Il y avait trois familles. Bon, un porc et une..."gaime boï".

-"Mais c'est quoi, ça une gaime boï ?"

Bon, un porc donc. Ha voilà c'était eux, là bas ! Quel drôle d'idée d'habiller un porc quand même. En plus, il le faisait marcher sur deux pattes, les autres étant occupés à taper sur un rectangle noir. Et puis Dudley était également le nom du cousin d' Harry. Comment des gens censés pouvaient appeler un porc de la même manière que leur fils !

Draco s'approcha d'eux d'un pas qui se voulait conquérant... et s'arrêta net. Non ! C'était pas possible ! Le...le porc...c'était pas un porc ! La vérité lui apparut d'un coup. C'était le cousin d'Harry !

Il reprit sa marche d'un pas _largement_ moins conquérant.

-Hum ! Bonjour ma cher tata, bonjour tonton, bonjour Dud... Dudley ! Ca va ? Vive les vacances, hein ? Ca va faire du bien ! Heu c'est quoi une "gaime boï" ?

Le trio le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes...ou plutôt des assiettes grand, TREEEEES grand modèle.

-Pard... Pardon ?

Hésitation du gros bonhomme violet.

-C'est - quoi - une - "game - boï" ? Répéta Draco en articulant comme si il s'adressait à des enfants. En l'occurrence ils les considéraient plutôt comme des arriérés.

-Une... une...

Draco soupira, désespéré de constater la difficulté de langage de ces moldus.

-Hé, Dray ! T'a fais connaissances ?

-Pas vraiment Ry'. Même un troll est plus loquace.

Sourire de connivence.

Et retour en force de l'usage de la parole pour Mister Dursley.

-TOI!

-Vi? Ho, bonjour au fait, lança négligemment le brun,rendu plus confiant par la présence de son frère. Bon puisque vous n'êtes pas présentés, je m'en charge. Dray, voici mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin, évidemment à présent se sont aussi les tiens, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace d'excuse. Et je vous présente mon frère, Draco, qui va passer les vacances avec nous… On y va?

Regard stupéfait des Dursley.

-Ry', ils n'auraient pas un cerveaux à développement limités tes moldus? (1)

Au même moment Vernon Dursley sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Toi monte dans la voiture, fi-t-il en direction de Harry en le contemplant comme une immondice. Tu verras à la maison ce qu'il en coûte de nous mêler à des gens comme… toi! Crachat-il.

Le regard du blond se fit alors moins pétillant, son sourire goguenard s'effaça, remplacé par un rictus méprisant.

-Sachez, fi-t-il hautin, que mon père est l'un des plus fidèle acolyte (tu parle! Serviteur serait plus juste Dray) du grand mage noir dont le hobby est de tuer et torturer les gens comme… vous! Alors à moins d'être suicidaire, ne la ramené pas trop.

«Froid, net, tranchant: parfait, j'ai des reste» se complimentât-il.

De son côté Harry n'avait pas été surpris par la réaction de Draco, mais malgré la joie certaine qu'il ressentait à voir la tête des Dursley, il savait à quel point la menace était fausse, Mr Malfoy ayant bien entendu renié son «_Biiiiiip_ de _tuuuuuut _de traître de fils»

-Bon, reprit Draco avec un nouveau sourire, on y va?

N'osant plus bronché, totalement et définitivement choqué, les Dursley se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.

-DRAAAAAACOOOOOOO!

Le hurlement leur parvint alors qu'ils fermaient le coffre sur leur lourde valises. Le serpentard se retournât, un sourire au lèvres.

-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Le jeune homme restait son seul et unique ami, les autre ayant eu la même réaction que Malfoy senior. Il était le seul de sa maison (à part Draco) à ne pas avoir choisi le camp du côté obscur de la force (lol pas pu m'empêcher) et ceci car, comme seul Draco le savait, sa mère était une moldue et que blaise l'aimai énormément.

Les deux amis se dirent au revoir mais lorsque Draco lança un joyeux «a dans deux mois!» Il ne reçut qu'un étrange sourire en retour.

Le trajet se fit en silence côté moldu et plein de rire et de «messe basse» du côté sorcier. Harry se rendit vite compte des importantes lacunes de Dray pour tout ce qui était moldu. Les vacances chez les Dursley promettaient d'être… amusantes.

A l'arrivé, les «T.M.», surnom inventé par Draco et signifiant «trollement moldu», hésitèrent à laisser cette nouvelle anomalie entrer. Hésitation qui disparu lorsque Dray leur adressa un regard des plus Snapien.

-De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire **_ça_** (nd Myrmeca: ils vont le faire, ils vont le faire, ils vont le faire/ Réponse de Sat1: NAON, je parlais de MAGIE/ nd Myrmeca: buuuh °air désespéré avec petite larme au coin de l'œil°) pendant les vacances, assena Vernon pour se donner _l'impression _d'avoir un _semblant_ de contrôle sur la situation.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard signifiant clairement, pour qui n'est pas un «T.M.»: «Mais pourquoi, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas au _moins_ un cinquième de l'intelligence d'un veracrasse!»

Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans la chambre d'Harry, subtilisant quelques couvertures pour faire un second lit et, confortablement installé, préparèrent les plans les plus farfelus pour «s'occupé» au dépend des TM pendant les vacances.

Ils s'interrompirent soudain en sentant une aura particulièrement intense et sombre s'approcher et restèrent figés lorsqu'ils entendirent de faibles coups frappés à la porte et les pas de Vernon retentirent dans le hall d'entrée pour ouvrir au puissant visiteur.

* * *

(1) Mirci Myrmeca pour ton aide pour les phrases que je ne parvenais pas à formulée 

Voilà, voilà… j'essai de garder du suspense mais j'ai du maaaaal! Sachez également que j'envisage de faire un piti slash ? avec deux perso secondaire que vous découvrirez. Ce sera selon vous! (tous au vote!) Laissez-moi une 'tite (ou grande lol) review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, si vous avez des idées à proposer (idées que j'étudierais avec la plus grande attention, promis! Même si je ne les mettrais peut-être pas lol), si vous avez des hypothèses, des questions, et surtout pour répondre au vote: Voulez-vous un slash!

Au prochain chapitre, où la porte sera ouverte au mystérieux visiteur!

Zibouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,

Sat1


	4. Le visiteur

Les liens du sang.

auteur: sat1 (qui d'autre ?)

disclaimer: pourquoi mais pourquoi faut-il avouer que je n'ai _pas_ eu l'intelligence et l'imagination de créer de tels personnages? Snif ! Ils appartiennent donc a J.K.R. (elle, elle peut se vanter de ses créations!)

RAR:

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le visiteur.

Ensemble, les deux garçons se levèrent brusquement afin d'empêcher Mr Dursley (Vernon de son prénom ! (Snif, pourquoi je marque n'importe quoi)) d'ouvrir la porte.

Un cri muet aux lèvres (style dans les cauchemars), ils coururent vers les escaliers, juste à temps pour voir la porte s'entrouvrir.

Horrifié, ils contemplèrent, immobiles l'ombre de la personne attendant sur le palier, tandis que Mr Dursley s'écartait légèrement, afin de mieux voir son visiteur.

Le temps semblait suspendu pour les deux sorciers

-Bonjour ! Lança une voix joyeuse, tandis qu'un jeune garçon châtain et sautillant sur place apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Heu, bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? Marmonna le TM number one.

-Ho, je viens juste faire connaissance, je suis nouveau ici ! Mes parents et moi venons d'emménager au numéro 6…

-Ha.

-… Et je suis venu faire connaissances. On m'a dit que vous aviez un fils et un neveu de mon âge, non ?

-Oui, mais mon « neveu » n'est pas très fréquentable.

Harry retint Draco qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur le malotru.

-Ha ? Pourrais-je rencontrer votre fils, alors ? Demanda le jeune homme en pénétrant dans la demeure.

Son regard alla directement sur les deux frères. Il eut l'air surpris, puis murmura :

-Ce n'est pas… Enfin, votre fils n'est pas là ? Ce reprit-il.

-Non _ça_ se sont mon neveu et…

-Son frère. Termina Draco en jaugeant l'intrus.

Soudain, aussi vif et souple qu'un chat le garçon bondit sur Draco.

-Salut, moi c'est Kyle ! Lança-t-il d'un air ravi, avant de murmurer, en relâchant sa pauvre victime :

-Ravi de rencontrer des sorciers aussi puissant… et célèbres !

Il leur fit un clin d'œil puis sortit en lançant un tonitruant :

-Je verrais votre fils plus tard monsieur, faut que je rentre.

La porte se referma, laissant de pauvres sorciers choqués derrière elle. Vernon Dursley quitta la pièce les laissant seul à leur incertitude.

-Comment un sorcier à l'aura aussi noir peut-il être si… Enfin tu vois !

-Aucune idée Dray. Mais on va le découvrir ! Que penses-tu d'enquêter demain ?

-Au numéro 6 ?

-Au numéro 6 !

La soirée passa assez vite, les sorciers ayant la tête bien occupée. Ils décidèrent de chiper un peu de nourriture et de manger dans leur chambre afin de préparer leur plan. Dray était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter du repas pour « jouer » avec Dudley, mais Harry lui promit de se rattraper des le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco se réveillèrent aux aurores, si bien qu'ils décidèrent de sortirent le temps que l'heure leur permette de mener leur enquête. Ils allèrent tranquillement dans le parc, profitant du calme matinal.

-Hé Dudley y a ton cousin !

Le calme fut alors rompu par une bande d'adolescent bien connu d'Harry. La bande de Dudley.

-Ho mais c'est qu'il est accompagné en plus, ricana l'un des dégénérés. Toi tu devrai pas traîner avec ce type… a moins de vouloir des ennuis ? Menaça-t-il e n direction de Draco.

-Hé les gars, ça vous dit de « profité » de leur présence pour s'amuser un peu ?

Le groupe se rapprocha, menaçant. Harry sentait le calme de son frère et décida de voir ce qui allait se passer.

-Laisse moi faire ! Lui lança Draco, un air ravie sur le visage.

Harry souri et s'assit contre un arbre pour savourer le spectacle. Draco avait été entraîné à se battre, avec ou sans baguette. Et le combat commença… ou plutôt le massacre.

Draco s'élança en avant, pied tendu et frappa un de ses adversaires en plein ventre, l'obligeant à se plier en deux sous la douleur. D'un saut périlleux, il atterrit derrière deux autres adversaires qu'il mis KO d'une simple pression sur un nerf. Il roula rapidement sur le côté, évitent un coup et faucha les jambes de son adversaire en tournoyant sur lui-même. Il se releva pour voir les troupes restantes s'enfuir.

-Bah revenez ! Lança-t-il déçu.

Un fou rire derrière lui, lui rappela la présence de son frère.

-Sont pas joueur, fi-t-il remarquer à un Harry mort de rire.

-Ca dépend des jours… et de leur adversaire. Il est presque 10 h on fait notre enquête ?

-Tout de suite chef !

-C'est ici, n°6 !

-Bon, bah… on sonne ?

Alors qu'Harry tendais la main vers la sonnette la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant tomber le garçon sur son arrière train. Kyle apparu sur le perron, l'air quelque peu effrayer.

-Merde ! Faut pas venir ici, bon sang. Si mes parents capte votre présence… fit il en les entraînant le plus loin possible. Alors vous allez bien ! Il semblait avoir retrouver sa joie et ses ressorts avec l'éloignement de sa maison.

-Heu, oui, merci. Maintenant dis-nous qui tu es, pourquoi tes parents ne doivent pas savoir qu'on est là, pourquoi…

-Hey, doucement ! Je m'appelle Kyle, ça vous le savez, et je suis l'élu du côté obscure ; je suis le plus puissant parmi les prétendants et ses moi qui succéderait au mage noir plus tard, mais, pour l'instant ma mission est de vaincre le grand Harry Potter.

* * *

A suivre…

Et voilà chapitre terminé ! une tite review please ?

passer une bonne journée, soirée, nuit…

sat


End file.
